


Не прекращай верить в чудеса

by KimKanejae



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Главное — верить в чудеса.
Relationships: Choi San/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	Не прекращай верить в чудеса

**Author's Note:**

> написано на K-Pop aufest'19

Если у Сана спросят, что он предпочтёт: остаться дома с перспективой посмотреть какую-нибудь дораму или же выбраться на улицу, то он однозначно выберет первое. Но он слишком любит своих друзей (порой ему кажется, что они этим нагло пользуются), и именно поэтому не может сейчас сказать своё категоричное «нет».

— Да хватит сидеть в четырёх стенах, Сан-и, пойдём с нами, — уговаривает его Сонхва, глядя на друга, пока Хонджун собирается в соседней комнате.

В такие моменты Сан проклинает день, когда согласился жить в одной квартире с Хонджуном. Нет, его устраивает всё, кроме, пожалуй, того, что он порой не может разбудить Хонджуна, потому что тот снова сидел до утра за созданием песен. Сан рад, конечно, что хобби его друга ещё и приносит тому дополнительную копеечку, но за здоровьем следить кто будет? Сонхва? Тогда бы мог переехать уже давным давно к ним.

Хотя если учесть то, с какой частотой он бывает у них в квартире, Сан совсем не удивится, если однажды вернётся домой и споткнётся в коридоре о чемоданы с вещами Сонхва.

Ну и, конечно же, кроме тех моментов, когда они вдвоём пытаются вытащить Сана из дома. Если от Хонджуна он ещё может отмахнуться тем, что нет настроения и он никуда не хочет, то с Сонхва спорить себе дороже. Это он с виду такой милый и заботливый хён, а на деле… А на деле только попробуй сказать ему «нет».

Вздохнув, Сан согласно кивает и выталкивает Сонхва из своей комнаты, а после открывает шкаф и лениво разглядывает вещи. Впрочем, думать над тем, что надеть, долго не приходится. В конце концов, он же с друзьями идёт гулять, а не на свидание. В отличие двух орущих за стенкой что-то из разряда «выйди отсюда вон» и «да что я там не видел, Хонджун-а».

_Дурдом какой-то,_ — вздыхает Сан, влезает в первые попавшиеся джинсы и толстовку, — _когда-нибудь я обязательно съеду. Например, когда Сонхва-хён перестанет изображать непонятно кого и переедет сюда. Как раз Сан не будет мешать Сонхва заботиться о Хонджуне. Да и просто не будет мешать этим двоим._

Из мыслей его вырывает ураган под названием «лучшие друзья», после которого когда-нибудь точно придётся менять комнатную дверь... А пока они лишь вваливаются к нему с воплями и смехом, и Сан не может спокойно смотреть на них — смеётся в ответ, качает головой, думая, _какие же они дураки, наверняка Хонджун сказал какую-нибудь глупость, а Сонхва поддержал, и началось…_

Успокоившись лишь спустя минут пятнадцать, они всё таки выходят из квартиры и направляются в сторону торгового центра, но Хонджун ноет, что хочет кофе (ему что, дома кофе не пьётся?), и в итоге они идут в какое-то очень крутое по словам Сонхва место.

Кафе, куда его заводят друзья, на первый взгляд кажется самым обычным: уютные диванчики вдоль стен для больших компаний и мягкие на вид кресла у окон — для парочек, а в центре зала обычные стулья с подушками на сиденьях. Столы везде одинаковые — отличаются лишь размерами, но все деревянные, с бежевыми тканевыми салфетками на столешницах. На стенах висят украшения, глядя на которые слышишь совсем тихие отголоски рождественского настроения, пускай до самого Рождества ещё почти месяц.

За стойкой с кассой целый ряд различных сиропов и топпингов, несколько видов кофе и чая — сразу видно, что каждому найдётся выбор по душе. Из дальней дверцы, стоит ей открыться и выпустить в зал официантов, просачивается пряный аромат выпечки, и у Сана уже урчит в животе.

Но что-то в атмосфере кажется Сану необычным: оно словно обволакивает его целиком, заворачивая в тёплый клетчатый плед, в нос ударяет запах горячего шоколада (хотя его нет в меню и, казалось бы, откуда ему взяться?), а тихая мелодия, исходящая из колонок под потолком, будто шепчет на ухо сказку, делится секретами и обещает показать что-то волшебное. Сан, конечно же, давно вырос из того возраста, когда с яркой улыбкой смотришь на подобные вещи, ощущаешь покалывающее предвкушение праздника и веришь в чудеса. Но предчувствие чего-то удивительного уже сворачивается у него под рёбрами, тихонечко скребёт изнутри и заставляет вертеть головой во все стороны, хотя он, кажется, успел запомнить каждую деталь в этом кафе.

Сонхва тянет их к диванчикам, и Сан присаживается напротив них с Хонджуном, прекрасно зная, что его друзья любят сидеть рядом, и кто он такой, чтобы лишить их этой возможности? И если сначала Сан даже рад тому, что выбрался вместе с ними куда-то, то после начинает об этом жалеть. Он не очень понимает, зачем они вытащили его из дома, когда они полностью поглощены общением друг с другом, изредка спрашивая что-то у Сана. 

А он и не вслушивается особо в их разговор после того, как просит официанта принести ему латте с маршмеллоу и какое-нибудь пирожное.

Сан продолжает смотреть по сторонам, пока его взгляд не натыкается на необычного парня. Ну, то есть, с виду он кажется вполне обычным. И даже одиннадцать серёжек в ушах — да, Сан посчитал, — не выглядят странными. Но аккуратное тонкое кольцо с зелёным камушком на большом пальце словно кричит Сану о том, что всё не так просто. Парень нервно крутит его, поглядывая на свой телефон, полностью игнорируя принесённый ему заказ.

_Видимо,_ — думает Сан, — _ожидает важный звонок или сообщение._

И когда спустя несколько минут по кафе разливается мелодия, и парень берёт трубку, то начинает говорить на тайском, но Сан не уверен. Но прислушавшись (да, он знает, что так делать нехорошо), он понимает, что это и правда тайский. Он и не знал, что этот язык может _так_ звучать: мягко и даже мило, приятно лаская слух.

Или всё дело в голосе и интонациях?

Сан как завороженный наблюдает за тем, как парень пальцами выводит какие-то узоры на столе, как с кольца срываются еле заметные светящиеся искры, как буквально из-под его ладоней выскакивают мерцающие маленькие зверушки. Сан-то думал, что такое бывает только в сказках. На его глазах происходит маленькое чудо, и он не в силах отвести от этого взгляд.

От того, с какой любовью и заботой парень гладит их по — наверняка — мягкой шерстке, как мягко и загадочно улыбается, как задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу и что-то говорит на иностранном языке. Теперь он и сам напоминает ожившую сказку, и Сан понимает, почему с самой первой минуты, как он его заметил, парень казался ему необычным.

Возможно, атмосфера в кафе такая из-за него? Сан не знает наверняка, но если это окажется именно так, он ни капли не удивится. 

Стоп. Почему он вообще об этом думает? Спасибо, конечно, что в его голове нет мыслей о том, насколько этот незнакомец красивый. Но стоит ему только подумать об этом, как он сразу же поднимает взгляд от зверушек и начинает внимательно изучать приятные черты лица парня. Чем дольше Сан смотрит на него, тем сильнее покалывает под рёбрами, и он не понимает, почему.

_А он и правда довольно красивый._

Кажется, только что поезд с пассажиром «здравый смысл» прибыл на конечную станцию, и единственный гость покидает своё место в вагоне. Иначе Сан не может это всё объяснить. Почему-то, когда парень начал — колдовать? — выпускать мерцающих волшебных животных из-под собственных рук, Сан даже не задумался над тем, что это всё нереально, не подходит под описание «обычного мира» и вообще не соответствует понятиям нормальности, к которой он привык. А тут, стоило допустить мысль о том, что незнакомый ему человек _красивый_ и _сказочный_ — а иначе и не скажешь, — так всё, рассудок машет ему ручкой и убегает в неизвестном направлении.

Сколько времени прошло, Сан не знает, и вспоминает, что он, вообще-то, пришёл сюда с друзьями, только тогда, когда чувствует руку на своем плече.

— Эй, Сан-и, с тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Сонхва, и Сану хочется прыснуть, ответить, что-то из разряда: «А похоже, что да? Я вижу то, что просто невозможно видеть в нашем мире, и кроме того нахожу причину этого всего привлекательным, какое в порядке, хён?» — но вместо этого лишь заторможенно кивает и переводит взгляд на друзей.

— В полном, — отмахивается он, улыбаясь. — Задумался просто.

— Над чем? Существует ли магия? Или о том, каково жить в космосе? — шутит Хонджун, и знал бы он, как был сейчас близко к правде. — Или, может, у тебя кто-то появился, но ты не знаешь, как об этом сказать своим хёнам?

И вот попробуй разберись, воспринимать последнюю фразу всерьёз или нет.

— Да он просто в облаках витает, — произносит Сонхва, чуть щурясь. — Или засмотрелся на что-то. Ну или кого-то.

В этот момент они оба поворачивают головы в ту сторону, где сидел незнакомец, и Сан уже морально готовится к тому, что не видать ему теперь спокойной жизни. Однако когда Сан бросает взгляд туда же, то видит огромное ничего. О том, что там кто-то действительно был, говорит лишь чашка на столе.

Не мог же он просто испариться? Хотя, кто знает, на что он вообще способен. Вряд ли он лишь зверушек создаёт.

К слову о них: одна из птичек, что летала вокруг того парня, теперь скачет у Сана на коленях, держа что-то в своём маленьком клюве. Сан замечает это не сразу — лишь когда та начинает прыгать сильнее.

Он осторожно забирает у неё что-то переливающееся и бумажное. И развернув это, понимает, что держит в руках записку. На английском языке.

_Он что, корейского совсем не знает?_ — задумывается Сан, пробегая глазами по ровным буквам. Его скудных знаний хватает лишь на то, чтобы разобрать «в следующий раз», «заговорить», «чудеса» и, видимо, подпись — Тэн.

Сану хочется понять смысл всего, а не отдельных слов, но для этого нужен переводчик, а его друзья уже поворачиваются к нему обратно, так ничего и не заметив.

Вдруг записка в руках становится горячей, но не настолько, чтобы обжечься или выронить её. Бросив на неё короткий взгляд, Сан не может сдержать глупой улыбки и утихомирить своё сердце.

— Эй, Сан-и, ты чего вдруг такой счастливый? — по голосу Сонхва можно понять, что он что-то подозревает, но ведь такого не может быть, правда?

— Хён, тебе не угодить. Сижу дома унылый — плохо, пошёл с вами развеяться и сижу в хорошем настроении — тоже плохо, ты уж… — начинает Сан, но его тут же перебивает Сонхва.

— А я говорил тебе, что нужно выбираться из четырёх стен.

_Теперь-то уж точно буду,_ — думает Сан, обводя пальцами чуть тёплые буквы, — _особенно в это кафе._

_«Как насчёт того, чтобы в следующий раз заговорить со мной? Я докажу, что чудеса на самом деле существуют. Главное — не прекращай верить в них.  
_

_Тэн.»_


End file.
